plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo/Archive23
The Return of the Stance Mind if you update the Template:Stance for me by copy-pasting the entire text of the link below? https://pastebin.com/raw/0L6cA5st I have made it easier to follow the stance rules as well as how to use its "two functions" with its document page I created. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 10:37, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Get better soon! Please understand... You probably (or most likely) not read what I have wrote on the "PromotionSupport" thread about this....but since it's TL;DR anyway, here's another explanation with less words: Your "Promotion Support" idea doesn't work out since: *The responses of the second question are not displayed on much older threads, since the two questions are required before"the removal of the second question" got implemented. *A "habit" confusion occurred, which some users ended up accidentally not answered the new second question and you're kinda too late for that despite of your intention to "force". Now, for something new: What's solved: *Remember the "disorienting insta-disqualified PromotionSupports" on those affected threads that required just one question? Bots got you covered (proof here), every single affected thread that used "PromotionSupport" has all of the comments replaced with a substitute template that is like PromotionSupport to prevent this from happening. **Why bots? It would otherwise clog up the "RecentChanges" since 100+ comments are changed. *Oddly enough, the PromotionSupport votes from the recent threads that used the "two question" rule answered the "second question", only using the "wrong template". "PromotionSupportAlt" has been substituted and you may remove the votes that doesn't answer the "second question" just in case, it doesn't affect much on votings that are already done (no seriously, I counted). Those "solved" problems made it safer to just revert PromotionSupport to what it is supposed to be. I'm sorry about "breaking" your idea though, but I'm trying to lessen the problems by reminding. Anyway, I planned to update a few more voting templates and thanks to you as you disqualified a stance recently, I got a "preloaded message" idea based on that for the Disqualfication template. That template is also going to be updated soon. P.S. Just saw the Staff Page lately and you are not feeling well...I thought of helping you while you're not that active much. Anyway, I had a real headache after all this "weather change" I had while writing this. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 12:57, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Oh, OK. Sorry for all the unnecessary edits I have made. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 22:32, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, did you read my message? It seem like you read your message but didn't reply it. I'm just curious. Plus the fact I don't see my name in staff page make my OCD feels triggered User talk:Specialedition12 13:38, May 16, 2017 (UTC) why are those sizzle edits being reverted? sizzle is based off of the sun bombs mini-game from pvz2.Mental Skillness (talk) 19:13, May 20, 2017 (UTC) oh whoops i got them mixed up, i thought brain busters were mini-games hey also, lily removed my edit to octo-pet, even though it was an official texture from 1.0. what gives?Mental Skillness (talk) 19:16, May 20, 2017 (UTC) In reply Yeah, sorry, that's on me. I noticed they kept changing the difficulties without votes, and had a warning, so I decided to rollback all the recent edits they did on levels and block them, assuming that, for the former, all of them were difficulty changes... Turns out some of them didn't change the difficulty, sans a capital letter. Assumptions are a bad thing. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 13:07, May 21, 2017 (UTC) My leave My bot I'll keep the bot there as it is. It doesn't really require much time to use it, so it doesn't really conflict with my schedule. VeXJL (talk) 16:48, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! IloveLuigi (talk) 19:34, May 24, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi So I need admin approval on this wiki. Now I need you to worry this, because I won't be able to visit the wiki for WHOLE FIVE DAYS. Can you help me? Maybe, recontact them. We have never discussed about flagging an account as a bot globally. PL (talk) 23:13, May 25, 2017 (UTC)PL}} It's me. The admin who made a stupid thread. Spread this. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ShroomstagramUser/I%27m_sorry.?useskin=oasis Kitty Cat :3 15:29, May 26, 2017 (UTC) It's not about the thread. It's about how I haven't been doing my job as of late. Kitty Cat :3 15:45, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Wow! Thank you so much for helping us (me at least) in my days were I play the games, or get to know it better! JoeyBoeyPorky (talk) 00:22, June 5, 2017 (UTC) JoeyBoeyPorky Question Do you have a Discord? If so, can you add me? (I'm Camwoodstock#1653) ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 17:23, June 5, 2017 (UTC)